Safe and Sound
by Arristo
Summary: Songfic. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, with a bit or Remember You lyrics in it. I don't own either of them. Cover by my friend UnreadableMind on dA. Simon and Marcy in here. Fluff here and there


Hello. So regarding to the episode, 'I Remember You' which was a super emotional episode :'( I was inspired to write this.

* * *

_Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?  
That must be so confusing for a little girl.  
And I know you're going to need me here with you.  
But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too_

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,  
And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me for whatever I do,  
When I don't remember you_

_Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away.  
I can't remember what it made me say.  
But I remember that I saw you frown.  
I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown_

_Pleas forgive me for whatever I do,_

_When I don't remember you..._

* * *

Destruction.

That's literally all Simon Petrikov saw as he aproached the city, carrying his pack over his shoulders, his crown dangling on a loop of his belt. Every building, every sign, _everything_, gone. Bombed, crushed, destroyed and broken into debris and rubble. Some buildings managed to stay up, but they were still broken and some smoke was rising from them. Simon coughed a little from the smoke in the air.

Thanks to this war, the Great Mushroom War that is, this city was forever gone. Nothing could bring this city back, for there was no one left here, and it would take years and years to even try to fix this-

Suddenly, his ears heard something. He stopped walking and listened. Yes, there was a sound! Was it someone calling for help?

No, it was someone crying.

Simon walked towards the sound, looking around him for the source. Finally, he turned the corner and found it.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

It was a little girl, a little higher than his knee. She was standing in the middle of a road, which was undamaged beneath her feet, but the area around her wasn't. She was alone, and was crying, tears falling down her face. She seemed to be mumbling the word, "daddy" or "mommy".

"Hey," Simon placed his pack down and ran up to the little girl and wiped her tears away with his finger. The little girl sniffed, trying to calm down. "It's okay." Simon assured. He looked around, looking for something to cheer her up. A toy store caught his eye, and he ran up to it. It was destructed, but out of the pile, one toy was undamaged. A pink bear with blue button eyes, and long, floppy arms and legs. He picked it up and walked back to the little girl, who was still crying. But when she saw him and the bear, her eyes lit up. Simon gave the bear to her, and she hugged it dearly, a smile coming onto her face.

This girl was small, with black hair that was a bit choppy and barely down to her neck. Her skin was pale and her ears were slightly pointed. Tiny little fangs were in her mouth, and she wore a blue overall dress over a red t-shirt, with knee-high purple socks with two red stripes, and red Mary-Jane shoes. _She must be a vampire,_ Simon thought._ No, a half one maybe. There's no bite mark on her neck, and it's daytime. Maybe her father or mother is one._

"What's your name?" Simon asked, kneeling down to the girls height. "Marceline." replied the girl. "Well, Marceline, my name is Simon," Simon introduced himself. "Are you okay?"

Marceline answered, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What are you doing out here all alone? Is your mom or dad with you?" Simon asked. "I was with my mommy. She was taking me home from the food store, after daddy went to work, but then there were airplanes, and a big boom. And t-there w-w-were p-people..." Marceline's eyes gathered tears and she sniffed, and began to cry once more. Simon picked her up and sat on a large broken piece of rock, acting as a bench. He sat Marceline on his lap and held her with one arm, wiping several tears with the other. Hambo and his backpack laid next to them.

"Shh... It's okay." whispered Simon, pushing up his glasses a little before continuing wiping her tears. "I-I l-l-looked for m-my m-mommy e-everywhere, b-but I c-can't f-find her..." Marceline wailed.

"Don't worry Marceline," Simon looked up, exploring the scenery of destruction and debris all around them, looking for any other living soul. "I'm sure you're mom's okay..." he turned back to her, giving the little girl a small pat on the head. Marceline looked up with her eyes growing large, revealing the color in her eyes. Crimson red, and they were sparkling with tears. Simon was deeply entranced.

"Hey," Simon wiped the rest of Marceline's tears away. "You want to take a picture?" Simon unzipped his pack and pulled out a camera. Marceline nodded and smiled. Simon held it up to his eyes, and focused on her smiling face.

_Click._

The photo came out of the camera almost instantly. Simon held it and smiled. He placed it into his pocket. Suddenly, there was a bang, and they turned and saw more smoke rise into the air.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Come on then, let's get out of this mess, huh?" Simon placed her on the ground and slung his pack over his shoulders. Marceline gathered Hambo in her arms and watch Simon place a golden crown with three large rubies on his head. "What's that?" she asked. Simon looked up and took it off. He sighed, sad memories flooding into his mind. "It's a crown. It gives me magic." he said, not wanting to tell the truth. "Really?" Marceline's eyes grew surprised.

"Yep," he smiled, placing it back on. "I can do magic too." Marceline placed Hambo down and suddenly hopped towards a wall. Simon would've stopped her, if she hadn't suddenly went right through it. A moment later she came back the same way. "Wow." Simon breathed. Marceline giggled and walked back to him, picking up Hambo.

Another bang echoed through the air as a few buildings suddenly collasped. Another did the same, but it was closer to them. Marceline grew scared, clutching Hambo tightly. Fearing the worst, Simon gathered her into his arms and placed the crown back on. "Hold on tight," he said, and suddenly, they were air born. Marceline grew even more frightened, but was squealing in delight a few seconds later. They were soaring over the destructed city, thanks to the powerful magic in Simon's crown.

It wasn't long before Simon found a secret building that was untouched. He landed and placed Marceline down. Together they slowly approached the building and Simon went inside first, checking that it was empty before taking her inside. The place was small with four rooms. A living room with a few couches, a bit dusty and worn out, a working lamp, and a full bookshelf. There was a clean bathroom, a small bedroom, and another door that was small, so he assumed it as a closet.

"I guess it'll be okay to stay here," said Simon, watching the sky starting to dim. "It's getting dark outside." He placed his pack down, attatched his crown to the loop of his belt and settled into a chair next to the lamp and bookshelf with a small sigh. Marceline walked and stood next to the chair, waiting patiently. "Oh, I'm sorry," Simon said. "Do you want something?"

"Can I look?" she asked, pointing down the hall. She was curious on what this house was like and wanted to explore. Simon looked and nodded, knowing the child's curiousity. He smiled. "Sure." he said. She smiled in delight and started walking. Simon watched her and then picked a book off the shelf. He then proceeded to read in order to pass some time.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

Marceline, holding Hambo in her arms, walked down the hallway and saw a little room. It had a little door, not exactly as tall as Simon, but about three or four times her size. She got on her tippy-toes and turned the knob. The door opened and Marceline walked inside. It was a small room. A bed with a few pillows, a small dresser next to it, with a small lamp on it, which was lit. Another door was in there, but it was just an empty closet.

Marceline turned back to bed and clambered onto it, holding Hambo in one arm. The bed was very soft, and plump, and it seemed to squish underneath her weight. She giggled, her shoes slipping off her feet, revealing her knee-high purple socks. She sat on the bed, Hambo lying on top of her belly. Crawling, Marceline went over to the nightstand with the lamp on it and pulled open the drawer. Inside was a few old, blank papers and a siperweb, with a tiny black harmless spider on it. She closed it.

A sleeping feeling started washing over her and the little girl yawned as she became tired. She lifted the blankets and crawling underneath the covers and pulling them over herself. Her head hit the pillow as she cuddled up with Hambo. Her eyes slid shut and almost instantly, she fell asleep.

_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone..._

* * *

Simon looked at the clock on the nightstand next to him. **10:35 PM**, it read. "Oh dear, it's pretty late." He placed the book he was reading onto the shelf and turned off the lamp. He got up to walk to the extra bedroom that he would sleep in, when he saw a light coming from a room. "Ah, stupid me. Forgot to turn off the light." Simon gently bonked his head with his palm and walked towards the light. "And where is Marceline? She's been gone for a while..." He was about to turn it off, when he stopped. He smiled.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down  
__You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Little Marceline was lying in the bed, her head poking out from underneath the blankets covering her. Simon peered a little closer and saw a little frown on the girl's face. Was she having a nightmare?

No.

Simon saw that Hambo had fallen out of her grasp, and was now lying face-down on the floor. Tiptoeing, he got the bear into his arms and gently lifted the covers, placing it beside the little girl. Unconsciously Marceline grasped onto it, hugging it dearly and nuzzling her head on Hambo's head. A contented smile replaced her frown.

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_

Simon smiled, replaced the blankets on her and quietly left her bedside. He proceeded to his own room, but he stopped to turn off the light. One more time, he looked at the little vampire's sleeping form, Hambo by her side.

He would let her sleep. Then tomorrow they would try to find her father or mother, or any relatives Marceline had that were around. If they wouldn't be found, then Simon promised himself to look after her. He couldn't leave the poor child alone. With a sigh, his hand slipped into his pocket.

_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

And as Simon Petrikov held the picture of Little Marceline and a pencil in his hand, he turned off the light of the bedroom, leaving to his own room to write in his journal about this day before retiring for the night. As he did, the moon came out and illuminated the room with it's pleasing and heavenly llight...

* * *

_Please forgive me..._

_When I don't Remember You..._

~Simon Petrikov~

* * *

R&R please!

~Arristo~


End file.
